FwPC04
Miracle!? Ikiteiru Bijutsukan!(ミラクル！？生きている美術館 lit. "A Miracle!? The Living Art Museum!"), dubbed Mystery At The Museum in the English dub, is the fourth episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis This episode starts off with Nagisa thinking to herself about how she met Mepple and Mipple, who escaped with the two remaining prism stones from the Garden of Light. But she decides it can't be changed now, but wonders why Pisard keeps bothering them and wonders why her school life can't be normal. Her thoughts are suddenly interupted when she blurts out "Yes! Its impossible!", causing someone nearby to ask what she meant. The Principal decides to come with the class since he likes and enjoys art. On the way there, Shiho and Rina are discussing as Nagisa quiets them down so that her and Honoka can began to speak with everybody on the bus when a girl nearby raises her hand and recommends a beautiful image, which happens to be her favorite piece of art. The others begin to compliment her for her amazing knowledge about art and the like as Rina then notices she's changed her hairstyle. Nagisa also notices it when Mayu mentions always being a fan of Nagisa's. She then apologizes for copying her hairstyle, thinking she's mad but Nagisa instead thinks it looks nice on her and Honoka calls it cute. Meanwhile, in the Dusk Zone Pisard is trying to talk with other members of the Dusk Zone. They keep saying he's weak and that he should give up but he refuses to do so. Back at the muesum, the tour begins but Nagisa has trouble trying to tell the group information on the artist and what not. She suddenly runs from them and into a different room to talk with him. Honoka soon joins her to ask what she is doing when both Mepple and Mipple suddenly turn into their normal forms to see each other. Both girls scold them when Nagisa accidentally bumps a statue and breaks the arm. She hurriedly tries to re-attach it...only to learn it was put on the wrong way... Suddenly they see a painting when Mipple points out she is in it, they ask how its possible so Mipple and Mepple begin to explain how 100 years ago had gone by since she arrived to the Garden of Rainbows and had been passed from people to people until eventually waking up in Honoka's storage shed. As they finish, Mayu suddenly comes by and they revert back to their Card Commune forms. Mayu begins to speak about the artist of the painting she loves so much, then the three approach the self portrait as she explains his past. After its commented on that she knows a lot, Mayu just mentions that she likes to read art books and do research on this subject. Sometime later, the field trip is ending and everyone is preparing to depart when Shiho points out that Mayu isn't there. Nagisa and Honoka rush back inside to find her, thinking that she probably lost track of time. The Vice Principal and Principal are still inside when they mention they should be leaving shortly. Pisard shows up however, and begins to freeze people! As Nagisa and Honoka run inside to see him freezing people, Pisard then uses the powers of the dark zone to bring statues and other random arts to life. Transforming into Pretty Cure, its then Cure Black and Cure White see a big amount of water coming at them and run for life only to be swept up and collide with the walls. As they swim away a giant sea serpant Zakena proceeds to chase after them until they reach a big room with the many frozen people from earlier. Pisard begins to pull them together, causing a giant tornado to begin spinning around the room as he fights with Pretty Cure. With no choice left, and doing badly, the Pretty Cure must focus now and perform Marble Screw on the giant sculpture tornado. Pisard tries to stop them by saying they will destroy the people inside of it but they do not listen and send him flying from the Art Muesum as the Zakena stars flee and the people begin to return to normal. Nagisa and Honoka try to find Mayu only to see her in the painting from earlier?! As they stare in shock, Mayu, who was behind them begins to wake up and ask them what she was doing. They look to the painting again to see she isn't in it as they thought. As she wakes up, she tells them about this exciting dream she had, but then apologizes for seeming so excited about it. Looking to the painting, the girls head back to the bus and do not notice that on the instrument in the painting has Mayu's name written on it. Meanwhile, an older man and his student are overlooking an "original" sculpture that is soon revealed to be the very same one that Nagisa had to fix earlier... Major Events *This episode shows that Pisard is actually with a group of villians. And implies he is also the weakest. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Kashiwada Mayu *Pisard Trivia Gallery Nuzzle.png Mayu.png Black and White running away.jpg|Black and White running away Black and White against Pisard hurricane.jpg|Black and White against Pisard hurricane Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes